Memories
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: Who am I? Where'd I really come from? What happened to me? Upon meeting Loki and Thor, Fiora faces these questions wherever she turns. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel! Okay, my darlings! I took down my first story because I just didn't like the way it was going. Too sappy for my taste. And my taste is rather sappy. But this was just dripping. So bye-bye it went! Do not be discouraged! This will be much better!**

* * *

_"Now you are sure she has no memories of Asgard?"_

_"Yes, my lord. I am positive." _

_"Good. We cannot have them knowing who she is." The man with the red skin turned to face his confidante and smiled. "And we cannot let _him _know either. That would be _most_ detrimental to our plan."_

_The man's confidante smiled and bowed, sweeping off of the platform and into the darkness. _

* * *

She sat, staring at the moon, a silver slice of rock in the sky, dimly glowing. She looked at her phone and sighed. Aiden hadn't called her like he had promised and she was starting to get royally pissed. The bastard had promised, and part of going out with someone was keeping promises.

She checked the small device again and it glowed at her glumly. She flopped back onto her lounge chair and searched for constellations. She remembered once, watching stars in a different universe, from a dream with a dark haired boy and his blond brother.

But that was a dream. Thats all. There was only Earth that she knew, and only Earth that she will ever know. Being an astrophysicist, she had to think practically, but beyond the normal levels of comprehension at the same time. Though she always wondered why she chose astrophysics to study when she was in college. It never interested her when she was younger. But she just figured people change their majors all the time in college.

Her silvery blond hair blew in the wind and she closed her piercing green eyes and took a deep breath. It was the firs time she felt peaceful in several months. After the Destroyer attacked, she and Jane were moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Florida. Although she, and not Jane, was the one who was called to be an agent officially. Agent Fiora Danes. Sounds so professional.

She chuckled to herself and smiled. That sounded so silly. Agent Danes sounded kind of ridiculous. Agent Danes...

"Agent Danes!" Director Fury shouted over the communicator. She jolted awake and shook off the sleep. "Will you stop daydreaming and get down to the bridge?"

"Right away, Director," she replied and jumped up immediately. She hurried through the halls of the helicarrier and entered the bridge. There, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers were sitting. I smiled at the two and took a seat next to Natasha.

"Loki will be in Stuttgard. I need you to take him into custody. Got it?" Fury instructed. Two simple things. One a location, one a command. She was good at simple instructions. They were so easy to follow.

Natasha, Steve and Fiora looked around at each other and nodded. This was going to be simple. She was practically head of strategy in her division. If there was a strategy necessary, people would run to her if Fury was out of ideas. Or even in better circumstances, he'd personally direct strategies to her.

The trio made their way to one of the birds and Natasha took pilot immediately, Fiora taking copilot. They started up the bird and motored out of the hangar and onto the runway. Taking off while in the air was not something that Fiora uncomfortable with.

They flew off in the direction of Stuttgard, Germany and Fiora made the decision to put her position in autopilot. She took off the microphone and walked to the cabin where Steve was sitting. She took a seat across from him and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Nervous, cap?" she asked, her vivid green eyes penetrating his skin. Steve chuckled.

"No, not really. Loki is just another nut with a magic stick and too much time on his hands," he replied. Fiora couldn't help herself but laugh. It was true. She, involuntarily put her fingers to her necklace and fingered the small pearl there, just to reassure herself it was still secured.

"You spend an awful lot of time playing with that necklace. What' so special about it, anyway?" Steve asked, eying her strange habit.

To be honest, she really didn't know. Her mother gave it to her as a gift for her sixteenth birthday. She said that she had received a dream about that necklace exactly, that it had a spiritual tie to something in the past.

Of course Fiora thought her mother was just joking around with her, making up a cool story to go with a beautiful necklace. But when she looked up 'Asgard pearl', a whole ton of lore came up about giving this special stone to an Asgardian girl for the sixteenth anniversary year of her birth.

She related this to Steve who mused it over quietly. "I see," was all he had to say.

She nodded in response and sat back in her seat as they flew. As they did, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and her head started drooping onto her shoulders. Soon after, she fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"Hey, wake up," Steve said, shaking her awake. Fiora sat up and shook the sleep from her silvery blond hair.

"We're there already?" she asked. Steve shook his head.

"Just outside. But Natasha told me to wake you up anyway," he replied. Fiora nodded and shot an evil glare at the back of Natasha's seat and harrumphed. She was woken from a perfectly peaceful dream of a man with black hair and vivid green eyes embracing her tenderly.

She shook off the dream and stood, stretching rather painfully.

"Bird seats are _not _the choice sleeping locations, I can guarantee that right off the bat," she grumbled. She rubbed the small of her back and made a face.


	2. Chapter 2

When the fight was over and Loki secured on the plane, Fiora took first watch over him. As she looked at him, she felt oddly compelled to look at him. She slowly looked up and gasped as her eyes met his emerald green ones. They were the same as from her dreams.

"Surprised to see me?" Loki asked, smiling. Fiora looked at him with confusion. She had never seen this man in her entire life.

"I've never seen you before, I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken with someone else," she replied. But Loki, determined to remember her, shook his head.

"No, I know you. You've got to remember me," he pleaded, his voice low. He made sure that the other agents, Captain America and Stark couldn't hear his tone sounding so vulnerable. Even Fiora was surprised to hear him speak in such a manner. But she was getting frightened. He was just confusing her with someone else, that was all. Just confusion.

A huge bolt of lightning shook the bird and Loki looked around nervously.

Stark asked the god if he was scared of the lightning, and Loki replied that he was not fond of what came afterwards. Just then, a huge clang resounded and the hatch door opened and in came a man wearing chest armor and a red cape. He hoisted Loki up by the neck and gave Fiora a double take, confusion and shock written all over his face.

"My reaction exactly," were the only words Loki was able to choke out before the two flew out of the bird.

Stark looked around angrily and Steve asked him if he had a plan of attack. Stark replied that his plan was to attack. He flew out of the bird, Steve following close behind with a parachute.

Steve grabbed Fiora round the middle and they flew out of the bird. They landed in a man made clearing where the trees were all downed by some force. They landed just in time for Fiora to hear Stark say, "Doth Mother know you wearst her drapes?"

Apparently Thor, how she knew his name was beyond her, didn't take too lightly to the jest and threw Mjolnir at Stark. Steve joined the fight and she just hid behind a tree.

But then she was crouching in front of a large rock. She stood and looked around and saw Loki gazing at her, reclining in a U in the rock.

"Fiora, how do you not remember? Why did you disappear?" Loki asked, standing up and walking closer to her. Fiora backed away from the intergalactic terrorist until she was backed up against the rock face.

"How do you know my name?" Fiora asked, the feeling of cotton building up in her throat, that initial feeling of wanting to cry.

"We grew up together, do you not remember?" the god said, in the same tone of reminding someone they had an important appointment to see to. Fiora violently shook her head, silver-blond hair whipping back and forth in its ponytail.

"I told you, I don't know you!" Fiora said. She felt the hot prick of tears behind her eyes and tried to choke them back. Loki saw the pain he was causing her and backed of. He always harbored a fondness for the silver blond goddess. Thor had loved her as well, but only as a sister. Loki's love though, his love for her stretched over galaxies.

He walked over to her and cupped her face. He gazed at her piercing emerald eyes, the same color as his, as she shut her eyes tightly and turned her face into his hand.

"Fiora, what have they done to you?" Loki whispered softly. He pulled the girl into his arms and behind her eyes, flashed a memory.

* * *

_"Try to catch up!" a little girl with silvery blond hair giggled. The two boys chasing her were laughing as well, the black haired boy, blushing slightly. The little girl was no more than ten, her friends aging to be eleven and thirteen. The black haired boy sped up and jumped, tackling the small girl. They tumbled down the hall, their eyes wide as their lips accidentally met. _

_So surprised, neither moved for a good thirty seconds. Then the realization of the situation materialized and they quickly jumped apart. _

_"Sorry about that," Loki said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Fiora shuffled her feet and folded her hands behind her back, smiling at the floor._

_"Its okay. I didn't mind. I actually kind of liked it," she replied. The sound of a woman's voice was calling Fiora's name and she started. _

_"I have to go. Bye Thor," Fiora said. She looked up at Loki through her bangs and pecked him on the lips again. "Bye, Loki." _

_Loki grabbed her around the middle and nestled his head between her jaw and shoulder. "Please don't go. I love you," he whispered. Fiora gasped slightly and pulled away. _

_"I love you, too," she whispered back and ran down the hall, silver hair flowing, powder blue dress billowing._

* * *

She shook her head and opened her eyes. She was on the helicarrier again and asleep in her room.

"Who knew memories could knock a person out like that," Thor said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked at him and rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

"What do you mean? I only have memories of my life. No others," she replied.

"Fiora, I know you remember me. Us, Asgard. Where else did you get the pearl?" Thor asked. She looked at him, then her fingers went to her neck, thumb and index finger rubbing the pearl. The life she led now was all she ever remembered. She never knew people named Thor or Loki, never. That wasn't what she knew. What she knew was salt water marinas. Concerts and carnivals. Fireworks and her first kiss. She was a normal person. Before she was part of S.H.I.E.L.D. she was an intern with Jane Foster in Arizona. Before that she lived in Nantucket. She was born and raised on sea air and fresh fish markets.

What she had just experienced was a dream. A rock had fallen and hit her on the head. That's all.

* * *

_The man with the red face slammed his fists down on the arm rests of his throne. He was furious. His plan was failing. They had entrusted him to make Loki suffer for his wrong-doings. And he planned on doing everything in his power to make thier wishes so._

_"Dammit, you fool! You said all of her memories were gone!" he bellowed at his confidante. _

_The man cowered in fear of his master and begged forgiveness. "I did not expect this little mishap, my lord," he said quietly. _

_"Little mishap? This will cost our deal everything!" the red faced man thundered. "They will be most displeased. Go! Rid me of your pathetic presence. You disgust me..."_


End file.
